The present invention relates to a CPR patient training mannequin (or manikin) for training and teaching individual's proper CPR technique. More specifically, the present invention relates to a patient training mannequin on which individuals perform CPR, wherein the training mannequin indicates proper technique and force application through the illumination of one or more lights disposed throughout a torso section and head section.
Training mannequins, which are models of the human body, have proven a useful element in healthcare training, especially for teaching and practicing CPR techniques. CPR, also known a cardiopulmonary resuscitation, is an emergency procedure that usually consists of a combination of chest compressions and artificial ventilation. CPR instruction involves both theory and practical technique. There is a public interest in providing basic CPR training to many people since it is usually applied in an emergency situation where it may not be practical to wait until a CPR expert arrives at the scene. It is believed that simple techniques can be effective and that the more people that know the techniques the more likely that there will be someone available to assist an emergency victim.
Over the years, there have been attempts to provide CPR training mannequins for the purposes of training individuals. However, these attempts have several shortcomings. One of the shortcomings includes mannequins failing to provide adequate feedback to the individual regarding proper CPR technique. The internal pressure of the arteries needs to be sufficiently high to provide the brain of the patient with oxygenated blood from the heart. An additional shortcoming is that these devices fail to provide a way of viewing the complex and interrelated functions and structures of the human body that are pertinent to the proper administration of CPR to a patient. Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus that students can benefit from by practicing CPR techniques thereon.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to a CPR training mannequin. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.